


Soft, Gentle, Worthy of the Stars

by Sethrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: V wishes to prove how much you mean to him.





	Soft, Gentle, Worthy of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My friends over on discord are horrible enablers, and I love them to bits and pieces because of it.
> 
> Have this intimate filth!

His touch was gentle, palms reverently sliding over the bare skin of your shoulders, your back, then sliding back up with slow, smooth movements. His eyes, so green and lovely, gazed upon you with complete devotion within their depths, as if he were gazing upon a deity that you certainly were not, but whose divinity he saw residing within you.

V had an odd way of finding beauty in any situation. He seemed to find most joy in finding the beauty within you.

“S-stop that,” you breathed through a whimper, sinking back down into his lap with shaking thighs. You had tried to speed up your movements several long minutes ago, having already been worked up by teasing kisses and wandering fingers. V, however, had been quick to slow you down, thin fingers gripping at your hips and guiding your movements against him until you slowed back to the same slow motions of hips meeting against hips.

“Whatever do you mean?” he asked, his cadence much calmer than it should have been in such a situation.

As if to prove his control, he gave a sudden, sharp thrust upward into you, causing your hips to stutter and a surprised, wispy moan to leave your lips. He wasn’t completely unaffected by his own move, with the softest of groans gracing your ears, but the lilt of a smirk following after was more than proof he was well aware of his teasing.

“You know whahh-! You know what I m-mean,” you stuttered through a moan, hands carding through his hair as he leaned forward to drag pillowy lips against your shoulder.

A shudder left you at the sensation, fingers gripping a bit harder at inky black strands with the sting of teeth biting into your flesh. Your nerves came alight at the cheeky appearance of a tongue soothing the marks left behind, the sensation sending pleasant tingles to where your bodies connected. Again, your hips stuttered, breath leaving you in a harsh pant.

How much longer did he plan on keeping you so wound up?

“On the contrary,” he spoke, hands coming up to brace against your jaw and the side of your neck. He teased his lips against yours, the lightest of brushes that was as cruel as it was tempting. “To what are you referring to?”

“Looking at me l-like that,” you said, huffing as you continued your movements, nearly at your limit with the speed V seemed intent on you keeping. Out of mild frustration, you tried bridging the gap between you for a kiss, but V held fast, pulling just out of reach until you calmed.

“How could I look away?” he questioned, his nose brushing yours affectionately.

Had you been in your right mind, you would have rolled your eyes at the cheesy line. As it was, you could barely keep your breath regular, each slow grind downward building the tight coil wound in your belly even tighter. It still wasn’t enough-

“You’re rather inclined to think I would be adverse to your flaws,” V said rather suddenly, hands moving once again to your back and bracing against the slick skin there.

Suddenly, you were shifting, giving a startled yelp before letting loose a pleasured moan as V reversed your positions with a smooth flourish, the abrupt slide of his body against yours jolting your pleasure even higher . He hovered above you for a moment, still connected to you at the hip and languidly continuing the motions he had set for you.

“They make you all the more desirable, to me,” he murmured, all but flattening his body against yours as his lips lavished kisses against your neck.

His movements quickened with little warning, deep, sharp thrusts that were just as calculated, just as smooth as before. Your legs found purchase around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back as your nails created angry red that contrasted greatly with the black that inked his pale skin.

“I will show you,” he continued, moving back to stare down into your eyes, lips brushing yours with every breathy word, with each movement against your sweat-slicked body, “I will show you…as many times as I must…as often as I am able-”

You hushed him by pulling him closer by his hair into a passionate kiss. There was no resistance, this time, only a low groan of satisfaction at finally being able to taste you properly, lips and tongues and gentle, nibbling teeth further heightening your joined pleasure.

Your end came rather abruptly, your whole being tightening before euphoria took hold of every nerve ending within your body. All through it, V held you close as he found bliss in the movement of your bodies, his actions a testament to what he wanted to say.

_‘I will show you that you are worthy of the stars and beyond.’_


End file.
